


Wishes of the Stars

by Cass_445_yoke



Series: SebChal Fantasies [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Declarations Of Love, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27473305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cass_445_yoke/pseuds/Cass_445_yoke
Summary: Before he leaves, he has something to say to him.So does he.(Probably set at Abu Dhabi GP(Attempt to be romantic and artistic
Relationships: Charles Leclerc & Sebastian Vettel, Charles Leclerc/Sebastian Vettel
Series: SebChal Fantasies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007322
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Wishes of the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> A simple love confession  
> Peaceful, very peaceful  
> And wishes  
> (Sorry, since English is not my first language, there might be some grammatical mistakes

I've been there before.

On top of this galaxy, being the brightest stars, covering the world with light. Even it might be a small beam, it was still a wonderful gift.

Ocean rise, empires fall, so do I. My reign in the night was over, and now I have to give away what I had, pass on the next star which will shine brighter than me.

In that midnight, they pushed me off from the throne of night. They planned this long time ago and I didnt predict it. No one expected me will fall one day, in fact I just dropped so suddenly, that other stars couldn't even pull me up on time. They looked at me helplessly, watched me fall into that endless abyss.

As I fell from the night alone, sweet melody ringed at my ears, I couldn't tell if they are cheering or mourning my fall, but to me, they just sounded nothing. Since I don't know how long I will fall, I tried to find something interesting to distract me from the current business. As expected, it was useless, and helplessness just grew stronger than ever. Maybe it will just continue till I hit the ground, but when?

At that time, I was totally destroyed, I could see my wings burn in ashes, my hands were fading, my mind were falling apart. I couldn't even feel any pain, I just watched myself torn apart into pieces.

As I was turning into a red star, flame splashed around me, burning all of my pieces with its mights. The falling speed became greater and greater and the air pressure was forcing my head to look down. I couldn't even look back to my beloved galaxy, it was so so far away, unreachable. However I saw a silver star sitting there, on the throne I used to sit, and it was brighter than me.

It seemed he saw me, he pitied me. He shore the light on me, trying his best to help me recover. But his mercy was not enough to make me back into my glory, I knew is over. I begged him to stop, he was just wasting his power.

At that time, I felt a small force, trying to push me back on top. I felt surprised, who would do that? I am a fallen star, no one should put any time and strength on me. Then I looked at my side, to my shock, there was a tiny star trying to lift me up. He was a small green star, I could see his spark, slowly building up inside him, but what I only see was that-

Your emerald like eyes.

I never knew what is love in first sight before, but I knew I do now. I couldn't breath by watching you, your beauty took me everything, my breath is yours. I tried reaching my hands to you, but as our finger tips nearly touched, I was shocked by my actions and pulled my hands back. 

I didn't want you to fall with me, in fact, I want you to rise. Be the star shining in the night like what I did before.

I don't expect you will love me back, and I don't wish you will pay me back for what I did. But since it is the final day, I guess that can be ignored, and play the last round.

For you, maybe my wishes are very small and useless. I admit that. As a fallen star, I don't have the magic back. I can't go back to the centre of the cosmos, and I can't sit back on that throne.

I am just here to tell you that, I… I want you to be my star, the star that stands beside me forever... I know I can't force you, this sky is wide, many of them are sparkling just to please you and get your attention, I am not that bright which can attract you. But I really want to tell you that I love you, love you till the star falls, till the whole galaxy falls. I'm not trying to be romantic…but just…

…

You know us stars can make wishes right? Before we turn into ashes in flames? I have something for you.

Before I leave, I make the last wish for you, my star. Be up there, shine yourself. I will watch you on the ground. With my ashes spread around the world, you can always see me when you look down. I will be there.

Is my time to go… goodbye…

Maybe we will see each other once more …when you up there…

We will…

~

He looked like he is about to cry, he was biting his lips, body slightly shaking, fists clutching hard.

I opened my mouth wish to say something, but my words were lost before I speak. I lowered my head, trying to find the right word to start with. 

Think!? Why I can't even say a word to him? What's going on with me?? I stared at the gravel anxiously. Please just let me say something?? I didn't look up to see his reaction, or should I say I was scared to see his face, afraid of the words I am about to say.

But he took it as a sign for denial, when I looked back up, he was already sobbing, hands covering his face, he kept muttering sorry, but didn't stop his tears dropping from his chin.

I was flustered, I was trying to say something again but words are stuck in there again. I tried to reach for his hands, to held him and let him see me clearly. But he avoided my hands and stepped back.

He shook his head, hands falling down, looking defeated, quietly saying some words in German which I didnt understand, maybe something like goodbye, but who knows.

I immediately pulled him into my arms, embraced him tightly. I didn't know what take me so long to find the right words, but I still said it out loud, gave him my wishes.

I murmured softly into his ears, hands gently caressed his back, comforting my star. I didn't see his expression, his face was buried in my chest, but i knew he is still sobbing. Everything soon to be settled down, as his sobbing sound disappeared minutes later. All I could hear is our breathing sound, with rhythm, beating for each other. This scene was so peaceful, none of us would want to interrupt it.

I looked up and realized that the night had arrived, watching us silently. There were two small stars, leaning each other, closing their eyes in their endless slumber, on the top of the night. I couldn't help but wondered : are they going to that far galaxy, living with each other eternally, just like us. However, the answer is quite obvious.

The star had redeemed himself, with his last burning, he will use all his strength to bright and shine for the world. So did I. We will burn together, till the last ashes of us fall on the ground, turning into fertilizer to feed the next star, and becoming us, let it becomes the world's most beautiful and the brightest star.

But that time has yet to come.

~  
As you use your final wish, I will do the same for you.

A star's wish is everlasting, and I wish we will be loved till the last second of the world. We will hang in the night, shining at each other, watching the world turn endlessly together.

We will watch the ocean rise again, empires fall again, we will be together watching all of these.

As we burn in ashes, floating in the air, carrying our hands, going to that far far galaxy where we belong to.

Only us, in that galaxy, and we are the only stars up there.

And that is my wish.

My wishes for the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just suddenly pop out from my head. I just want to write something very gentle and calming, but at the same time you can feel the romance between them. I don't know what I feel about them this year, maybe I just want them to be happy, enjoying their final days as teammates. IDK, it just so random. Anyway, I really hope I can really express what I think about this ship. Hope you like it.  
> (1st part is Seb POV, 2nd and 3rd part is Charles POV( in case you don't get it( or I forget it


End file.
